<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a name by mannelig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623641">in a name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig'>mannelig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triad of Light [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Mild STB spoiler but not really, brief allusion to arousal, marriage talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Len, having been asked a question, gives someone else an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triad of Light [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in a name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lyse asked me an interesting question today,” Len says, pulling on a thin silk nightgown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Haurchefant asks, blue eyes following her every move. When she steps toward the bed, he opens his arms, and she sinks readily into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a moment to get comfortable, nuzzling his chest and breathing in the comforting smell of him, then says, "She asked if I was taking your name or if you were taking mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes still beneath her in surprise, then says, "I hadn't thought of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even know it was a thing," Len admits, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. "You sure you wanna marry someone this ignorant?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haurchefant chuckles, resting a hand on her cheek. "It's no fault of yours that you didn't know, and even if it was, my answer would still be yes." He leans up and kisses her, soft but hungry, and heat pools in Len's belly. She nips playfully at his lip, and lets out a delighted squeak when he rolls them, pinning her. Haurchefant kisses her again, slow and deep, and Len rolls her hips against him, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told her," Len says against his mouth, "that I wanted to take your name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath stutters, and she grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you certain, my dear?" he asks gently. "I share my name with all bastards of Ishgard. It is nothing special."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it," Len says, carding her fingers through his hair. "Uluros is just a bunch of letters I mashed together. Greystone is strong and beautiful, like you. And I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haurchefant cups her face in his large, warm hands. "I love you too," he says softly, smiling. "If you wish to have my name, you shall have it, as well as the rest of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Len says, and pulls him down for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>